Forever and Forever More
by ir4u2nv
Summary: A poem that is sort of based on my story He is gone but still here. Don't look on my story because I'm changing everthing and the new one will be soon
1. Forever and forever more

_A/N hey guys I worte this poem off the top of my head and I'm going to put in the new He's Gone but Still Here. Please if you haven't read my story don't the new one is longer and better. I finished writing the first and second chapter and the first one isn't that long but the second hasabout 3,800 words so it's alot longer. I'm also writing with Sarah now so she will show up. She is also using my account._

* * *

The love between you and me 

Flows deeper than than the deep blue sea

I spent forever looking for you

I love you now and that is true

* * *

I'm so sorry I left

Don't think I'm not watching over you

You can look behind and see me there

Forever and forever more

* * *

The love between you and me

Flows deeper than than the deep blue sea

I spent forever looking for you

I love you now and that is true

You don't know it's me

The one who stands beside you

You will know soon enough

* * *

And you will believe me when I say I will love you always

The love between you and me

Flows deeper than than the deep blue sea

I spent forever looking for you

I will love you now and that is true

* * *

You need to move on

With the guy who was always there

He will stand beside you, like me,

Forever and forever more

* * *

The love between you and me

Flows deeper than than the deep blue sea

I spent forever looking for you

I will love you now and that is true

* * *

Please don't blame this on me

Don't even blame it on you

It was meant to happen

It was the path you are to take

* * *

The love between you and me

Flows deeper than than the deep blue sea

I spent forever looking for you

I will love you now and that is true

* * *

Think of me always

I know you will love me

And be behind me

Forever and forever more

* * *

_A/N thank you thank you please tell me what you think._


	2. Save me Save me from myself

A/N I already finished my new He's gone but still here and I'm going to post it soon. This song is going in the sequel to He's Gone but Still Here because there is going to be a song writer. the italics are the course.

* * *

In the light the gods sing

In the night the demons scream

Save me from this fight

In my head they take their flight

_Save me, save me from myself_

_Look at me your self_

_Running from the past of loving you_

_My eyes are seeing blue_

_I see you pass by_

_I ask my self why_

_I need someone that not you_

_I have to love you but that's not true_

I see the dark

It makes its mark

On my heart mind

It makes me blind

_Save me, save me from myself_

_Look at me your self_

_Running from the past of loving you_

_My eyes are seeing blue_

_I see you pass by_

_I ask my self why_

_I need someone that not you_

_I have to love you but that's not true_

I learn to love her

In this tangled coat of fur

I sing this song in my head

Know the thing that are meant to be said

_Save me, save me from myself_

_Look at me your self_

_Running from the past of loving you_

_My eyes are seeing blue_

_I see you pass by_

_I ask my self why_

_I need someone that not you_

_I have to love you but that's not true_

I know it's him you kiss

Those simple things I miss

With you I'm whole

But your love is making its toll

_Save me, save me from myself_

_Look at me your self_

_Running from the past of loving you_

_My eyes are seeing blue_

_I see you pass by_

_I ask my self why_

_I need someone that not you_

_I have to love you but that's not true_

But that's not true

But that not true

I have to love you but that's not true


	3. How Could I?

A/N hello. This is just a poem and a real one at that. I hope you like it you will see how this ties in my story in the next few chapter.

How Could I?

I reach for her hand

You not on my lingering mind

Wanting to create a bind

It's not like I forgot you

-

I love you, you know I do

You make my sky blue

Yet your touch is like a memory

What I feel is still true

-

It's not too new

Can't you see

I can live like this

I could cross the sea

-

Yet I need someone to love

I know you have another guy

She can give me this love

I need to say good bye

-

To end this hell

She was always there

And maybe even more

She is even here

-

When you are with him

I know that you know

You always say I should move on

You never took a no

-

I have to say a few more things

Just before I let you go on with your life

No matter what I love you

Yet you are his wife

-

You will always in my heart

Love her I do

I need to love you like I should

So now where too

-

I can go anywhere

Well if the Man will let me

I will see everything and be back to show you

To be what I'm meant to be

-

Oh me and her

Well we're to be

Now I see I know you do too

That I'm only me


End file.
